Layla Miller (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Rafa Sandoval | First = Ultimate Comics Mystery #3 | Quotation = Things we can't even perceive yet! | Speaker = Layla Miller | HistoryText = Ultimate Mystery After the destruction of Roxxon Corporation, Layla and other members of the Brain Trust were witnesses of the bio-incident. They noticed the presence of the Spider-Woman in the time of the attack and the emergence of Jessica Drew, who under the name of Julia Carpenter entered Roxxon after the attack. After a while, Layla with the participants of the Brain Trust led an inquiry into Roxxon, where the latter grouped Julie Carpenter, but because of the attack on the Baxter Building, isolated in a safe place. During this time, Layla with Misty Knight saw Jessica, saying that Layla worked in the Baxter Building, but she mistakenly lied, before learning that Layla was not working in the Baxter Building. After the exposure of Jessica, Layla endeavored to penetrate her distrust and get to know her personally, and together with her colleagues, explained that they work with Roxxon to spy on them and that the alien attack was Roxxon's fault. After the explanation of the team, Jessica bound them in webbing and ran away. However, with the help of Dr. Samuel Sterns, Layla and her colleagues were able to get rid of the webbing, and then Dr. Sterns with the power of the Hulk caught Spider-Woman, and Layla reported to the authorities. Ultimate Doom Later, in the laboratory of Roxxon, Layla and the participants of the Brain Trust tried to experiment on Jessica, for determine her abilities. Jessica eventually woke up, and Layla explained that their team had a connection with the protection of Roxxon, who informed them about its penetration. Doctor Octopus later appeared who was revealed to be the leader of the Brain Trust. He told the participants about his connection with Jessica, that he was her creator. Then Spider-Man entered and rescued Jessica. When they both escaped from Roxxon, an alien creature attacked the building, apparently killing the whole Brain Trust but Otto Octavius. X-Men It is later revealed at least Layla and Nathaniel Essex survived the attack. During a conference in the headquarters of the Roxxon, Layla left the conference, because of the meeting with Nathaniel, who brought her Alex Summers. Layla agreed that Alex knew who the "fourth mutant" was, and reminded Nathaniel, that they need to find two more mutants. Spider-Man No More Layla with the rest of the Brain Trust decided to use Tandy Bowen and Tyrone Johnson (both in comas after a traffic accident) as their experiments in the creation of super-soldiers. Three months later, Layla and her colleagues conducted experiments with dark matter over Tandy and Tyrone, typing them in unique, extraordinary abilities, which unexpectedly caused them to awaken from their comcs. Seeing that Tandy and Tyrone awakened superpowers, Layla asked the scientists to escape from the lab. After Tandy and Tyrone accidentally destroyed the laboratory, Layla woke up and watched the fight between a Hulked-out Dr. Sterns against Tandy and Tyrone, who both later disappeared. Donald Roxxon accused Layla and Nathaniel Essex in the incident with Cloak and Dagger, after reading about them in the newspaper. Layla asked Roxxon to send their team in search of Cloak and Dagger, but he refused. Layla explained that they have achieved good results, making two coma adolescents into a walking energy portal, and that was the greatest discovery in the history of mankind. However, Donald afraid that Cloak and Dagger wanted to ruin his corporation and asked Layla to report information about them to the man nicknamed Taskmaster, which Donald sent catch Cloak and Dagger. After Spider-Woman, Spider-Man, Bombshell, Cloak, and Dagger broke into Roxxon Corporation, Layla used a sound device against them. However, Miles took it from her and knocked Layla out. When the Brain Trust fought against the super-heroes, Layla used a metal glove to protect themselves from Cloak's attacks, but it wasn;t enough to protect against an attack from Bombshell. Then Spider-Man caught Layla in webbing, and Spider-Woman overcame her with one blow. After the fight, Layla and the rest of the Brain Trust were arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Layla's device: On the right hand, she wears a glove. This device allows Layla, to create a protective force field and the radiated energy explosions. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Dr Miller's status as a scientist in the Ultimate Universe is presumably a reference to her 616 counterpart's claim that she "knows stuff". | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}